The Talk
The Talk, Anyone Can Add Their Own Class. Miss Holister's Class Mr.Starks Room Boys! When The Boys Cleard Out There Was A Penguin Skeleton. Ok Ladies This Is The Talk, Nurse Joy Said ( Yeah Like Nurse Joy From Pengymon ) Wehhh Nuuu Im Not Ready For My Life To Be Scared All The Girls Moaned! Anyways She Said, Who Knows What Puberty Is? The Classroom Is Silent. Come On! She Yelled. Then Me And A Few Penguins Raised Their Hand. It Is When You Change Colors. Ok, So When Your Hormones Get Bigger, They Change Color, They Are Pink, And You Were Yellow Since Your Body Was Pale And Still Growing. You Probly Change Colors Ages 8-15 For About 2 Times, Some Penguins Stay Pink And Some Change Again. Its Not That Your Growing, Its In Your Genes But It Just Happnes When Your Older. And Dont Get Me Started About This, YOU HAVE TO TAKE SHOWERS EVERYDAY , NO EXCEPTIONS, YOU MUST WEAR DEODORANT K? OK CLASS DISSMISSED. THE NURSE SAID. She Gave Us Free Deodortant. The Boys Came In And They Were Shaking And Chnlenging Teeth, Oh DOnt Forget The Cringe Too. Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer. Bobbo: TEACHER!!!!!!! Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer: I'm sorry. My hearning is not so god. Please talk louder. Bobbo: MISS DELE!!!!!!!!! Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer: Don't call me that please. Bobbo: Fine. Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer? Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer: Ugh, what? Bobbo: I want some orange juice. Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer: NO JUICE FOR BAD KIDS. Bobbo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Miss Delecartforteblyaterilsonoliverevensonalmer: Class dismissed. bobbo leaves coz he is the only class member XD Mrs. Berendana Mrs. Berendana: Okay 3rd grade! Today we're learning about changing colors! Sandra: *clapping* I'm so excited! Leyla: Me too! I can't want until I change colors! Mrs. Berendana: Sshh! *picks up pointer* Okay! So we all know about changing colors. A penguin changes colors usually between the ages of 10 to 12. Girls may turn peach, like I did, and boys may turn brown. Some girl penguins turn peach then transition to brown. But this, however, is not always the case. Sometimes penguins never change colors and stay yellow! Arabella: Hey, Mrs. Berendana, one question. Mrs. Berendana: Yes, Arabella? Arabella: Will you still need to take showers and go to school when you change colors? Mrs. Berendana: Why yes, you need to still take showers and go to school. *chuckles* You guys will start wearing deodorant when you get a little older, but not right now, you don't need it. . *hometime bell* Mrs. Berendana: Class has been dismissed. Have a good weekend! Health homework is pages 3 to 5! Next day we're talking about body anatomy! . *everyone jumps on the bus or walk home* Miss Maheswaren Miss Maheswaren: Okay, fifth grade, today we're learning about puberty. (Male students start laughing) Miss Maheswaren: Boys in the middle row to the right! Calm down! Now, can anyone explain what puberty is? Kimmie: It's when your body goes through changes you cannot control or stop. Miss Maheswaren: That's right, Kimmie! When you first start puberty or a few days after you start, your colors will start to change. Girls will turn peach and boys will turn brown. Sometimes, girls will change to peach and then brown. Some penguins don't change colors and stay yellow! Rarely, penguins may change into lighter shades of peach or brown, like me. ~ A few minutes about talking about colors later... ~ Miss Maheswaren: Now, students, it's time to talk about periods. Girls, you stay here. Boys, you may go to Mr. Santiago's room to discuss about male reproductive organs. ---- Miss Maheswaren: Okay everybody, now, menustral periods are when a female bleeds from her private area. This happens when she is aged around 9 to 16. This is so the girl can be able to produce a baby in the future. Zeriah: Miss Maheswaren, if you started your period, can it happen in school? Miss Maheswaren: That brings me to the next part of the discussion. When you start your period, you must wear either pads or tampons so the blood can absorb in order to decrease the risk of bleeding out. ~ A few minutes later cause I'm too lazy to write the rest ~ Miss Maheswaren: Class dismissed, time to go home. ~ Everybody packs up ~ Category:School Category:Fanfictions Category:Collabs